La vengeance du tournesol
by Nanoo2306
Summary: Jack entend des choses...


**La vengeance du tournesol**

**Auteur :** Nanoo

**E-mail :** bichette2306hotmail.fr

**Date :** Avril 2007  
**Genre :** Débile et romance

**Rating :** NC-17, voire même 18, ou 19 ou… bref c'est chaud :-p

**Saison **: 7

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, tout leur appartient comme d'habitude, de toute façon c'est toujours les mêmes qui s'en mettent plein les fouilles, alors… je n'écris donc que pour mon plaisir et celui de lecteurs.

**Note :** Merci à mon ange gardien BB, tu sais pourquoi !

Merci aussi à Marine et Mondaye, mes déesses/prêtresses/ manitouesses/dindesses préférées que je harcèle pour me beta-iser ! (mais qui n'ont pas l'air de s'en plaindre me direz vous !)

**Spéciale** **dédicace** : à Satine, qui me soûle tellement avec un certain truc que je me suis sentie obligée de l'incorporer à la fic, elle est pour toi celle là miss !

Gros biz à vous 4 les filles (bon j'arrête la guimauve yerk !)

**Note de Marine **: En me portant volontaire pour béta-iser la fic de sœur nanoo, j'ai manqué de me tuer, en effet, oui, parce que j'ai eu la bonne idée de boire en lisant, par skype à nanoo pour qu'elle ait les réactions à chaud en direct live, et j'ai avalé de travers. J'ai donc manqué de me noyer et tout ça chers amis pour vous assurer que vous lirez une fic de très grande qualité (fin si elle fait les modifications)

**Re-note de Nanoo** : Ouais je l'ai entendue se presque noyer dans sa bouche, bin je peux vous dire que c'est pas très ragoûtant à entendre, mais je me suis bien marrée. Et t'éxagères marine y'avait vraiment pas beaucoup de modifs à faire, je te grrrrrr !

**Petit détail :**_ Les pensées sont en italique et marquées d'une étoile_

Le général Hammond entra rapidement dans la salle d'embarquement pour accueillir le retour de son équipe phare.

- Bienvenue à la maison SG1 ! Puis s'adressant au colonel O'Neill, il ajouta, comment s'est passée cette mission ?

- Très bien mon général, les enfants se sont bien amusés, déclara-t-il un sourire aux lèvres en désignant le reste de son équipe.

Jetant un coup d'œil discret à son second, il la vit esquisser un sourire, son but était atteint ! Le général Hammond leva les yeux au ciel, s'il plaisantait c'était effectivement que tout s'était bien passé. Soulagé, il lui lança néanmoins un regard réprobateur qui lui fit aussitôt effacer son sourire satisfait.

- Rien à signaler qui ne puisse attendre le débriefing mon général, conclut rapidement Jack avec une vague grimace d'excuse.

- Le docteur Frasier vous attend pour votre check-up, débriefing dans 1h.

D'un pas dynamique, l'équipe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, ils prirent place dans l'ascenseur. Daniel et Sam s'étaient lancés dans une discussion animée et débattaient de leurs découvertes. Très moyennement intéressé, Jack admirait les parois de la cabine. Il essayait de faire abstraction de ce flot continu de paroles qui lui parasitait les oreilles. Le piaillement perpétuel de ses 2 amis commençait à l'agacer sérieusement. Bénissant Teal'c pour son calme habituel, il releva les yeux vers lui un instant avant de reporter son attention sur les étages qui n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir défiler assez vite.

Il entendit alors une sorte de grognement rauque suivi d'un profond soupir criant d'ennui. Surpris, il se retourna et observa ses amis. Teal'c semblait aussi impassible qu'à son habitude, Sam et Daniel de leur côté, plus excités que jamais, continuaient leur conférence comme si de rien n'était. Jack secoua la tête vivement. Se pouvait-il que ce soit lui qui ait grogné sans s'en rendre compte ???

Et cet ascenseur qui n'en finissait pas de monter… Vivement qu'il soit sorti de l'infirmerie, qu'il aille s'affaler dans ses quartiers. Une longue, très longue douche chaude pour commencer, et hop sous la couette, il n'attendait que ça ! Ouais, enfin avant, infirmerie, piquouse, débriefing qui s'annonçait déjà mortellement long et ennuyeux, rapport à faire… à commencer tout du moins… et il pourrait enfin savourer sa délivrance. Si cette foutue cabine se décidait un jour à les relâcher.

Et Daniel qui ne cessait de jacter… à un débit encore plus rapide que d'habitude. L'excitation sans doute. Mais là il battait des records ! Tiens, et s'il contactait le Guinness des records, au moins son nom serait publié quelque part, cette fois, pensa Jack mesquin.

_ …ou alors je lui arrache la langue, je suis sûr que O'Neill m'aiderait à le faire taire d'une manière douloureuse…_

Jack se retourna vivement vers le Jaffa. Ce dernier n'avait pas bougé, il semblait aussi imperturbable que d'habitude, rien sur son visage ne laissait témoigner ce qu'il venait de dire tout haut. Tout haut ??? Non il ne pouvait pas avoir dit cela tout haut ! Il se retourna vers ses deux autres coéquipiers, ils ne semblaient avoir rien remarquer.

- Teal'c ?

- Oui O'Neill.

- Vous disiez… ?

- Je n'ai pas prononcé un seul mot O'Neill.

Il le fixa d'un air méfiant durant de longues secondes. Teal'c semblait ne pas comprendre à quoi il faisait allusion… Il devenait fou ou quoi ? Il se retourna vers les deux pipelettes, qui, il s'en aperçut bien vite, s'étaient tus, et surtout, le regardaient bizarrement. Sam plissa légèrement les yeux, fit une légère moue de la bouche et lui demanda d'une voix incertaine.

- Vous allez bien mon colonel ?

Il posa alors son regard sur la jeune femme sans pour autant bouger, il devenait fou, c'était sûr, vu le regard inquiet qu'elle lui lançait, ils ne lui jouaient pas la comédie pour le faire tourner en bourrique. A cet instant précis, perdu dans ses suppositions, les portes s'ouvrirent enfin. Il s'échappa de l'ascenseur et, sans voir les yeux de ses collègues qui s'étaient encore agrandis face à son comportement des plus étranges, disparut à l'angle du couloir d'un pas rapide.

Cela faisait un bon moment que le débriefing avait commencé, Sam avait longuement fait son rapport sur les différents relevés préliminaires qu'elle avait pu faire. Le climat, le sol, la flore… bientôt une heure qu'elle parlait dans son langage bien à elle, mais il ne s'en plaindrait surtout pas, bien au contraire.

Il ne l'écoutait pas vraiment mais l'entendait et se laissait bercer par sa douce voix, l'observant à sa guise. Les briefings scientifiques, il adorait ça. Il n'y comprenait rien, et ne cherchait surtout pas à comprendre, mais quelle occasion ! A chaque fois, tout comme ses collègues, il la regardait, alors autant les autres s'intéressaient à son discours… autant lui, cela lui laissait carte blanche pour la détailler tranquillement.

Il aimait regarder ses yeux pétillants lorsqu'elle partait dans une nouvelle théorie, observer longuement les expressions de son visage, descendre un peu sur sa gorge dans laquelle il aurait bien croqué, ni vu ni connu. Il ne pouvait pas trop détailler son corps sous peine de se faire remarquer mais il se permettait quelques coups d'œil rapide, faisant semblant de baisser la tête sur son rapport ou jouant avec son stylo.

Sa toute nouvelle trouvaille était le verre d'eau. Faisant toujours semblant d'écouter le blabla scientifique en regardant vers le visage de Sam, il baissait doucement le regard sur son corps, dans un mouvement presque naturel pour attraper son verre d'eau sur la table. Sa vessie se plaignait de cette nouvelle stratégie mais elle était bonne, très très bonne cette technique.

Chaque verre équivalait à grosso modo une dizaine d'aller-retour sur le corps de son major, et, l'avantage de cette méthode, c'est qu'il pouvait se resservir à volonté. Cela faisait trois semaines qu'il avait commencé son petit manège et il lui semblait bien qu'il allait en user encore pendant un bon moment.

Tiens d'ailleurs il commence à faire soif, se dit-il un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres. Il commença à baisser les yeux, juste au moment où elle se tournait pour expliquer une donnée sur le grand écran derrière elle. Son regard tomba très rapidement sur ses jolies fesses moulées dans son treillis kaki, pas des plus sexy certes, mais Sam, même déguisée en nonne, trouverait encore le moyen d'être sexy. Vraiment un joli p'tit cul, pensa-t-il en portant son verre à sa bouche. A son grand regret, il se contraignit à détourner les yeux histoire de ne pas se faire prendre.

_ …hum j'irai bien lui mettre la main aux fesses, avant de la retourner et de lui…_

Jack, manquant de s'étrangler, recracha brusquement l'eau qu'il avait dans la bouche. Il se tourna vivement vers Teal'c, les yeux exorbités. Mais qu'est ce qu'il lui arrivait aujourd'hui au jaffa stoïque et avare de mots ?

- TEAL'C ! mais ça va pas bien ou quoi ? Vous pétez un câble mon pauvre !

Tout le monde s'était retourné vers Jack lorsqu'il avait aspergé bruyamment le sol. Ils le regardaient tous avec un air ahuri.

- Colonel, qu'est ce qu'il vous prend ? Intervint sèchement Hammond.

- Comment ça, qu'est ce qu'il me prend, qu'est ce qu'il me prend, vous voulez rire ? Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'a dit Teal'c ou quoi ?

Tous s'observèrent sans sembler vouloir comprendre. Jack foudroyait du regard son ami. Non mais de quel droit il se permettait d'avoir de tel propos envers Sam, SA SAM ! Lui en avait bien sûr parfois des pensées pas très catholiques, mais Teal'c, Teal'c bon sang!!! Comment osait-il penser ça, et encore en plus, le balancer d'un ton graveleux en plein briefing !!!

- Jack, Teal'c n'a rien dit depuis le début du briefing, intervint calmement Daniel.

- En effet O'Neill.

Le militaire continuait de le fixer l'air mauvais. Mais qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, pensa-t-il. Ils sont devenus sourds ou quoi ? Puis avisant leur air sincèrement dérouté, Jack se demanda une fois de plus s'ils ne s'étaient pas tous ligués contre lui pour lui jouer un mauvais tour.

…_Oh oh ! C'est pas bon si Jack commence vraiment à perdre les pédales, déjà qu'av…_

- DANIEL !!! Explosa-t-il en le fusillant d'un regard.

_ …Ca y est, qu'est ce que j'ai encore fait ?_

Le militaire se figea un instant… les lèvres de Daniel n'avaient pas bougé. Il mit quelques secondes à réagir, puis la lumière se fit dans son esprit. Il pouvait lire les pensées.

- Colonel ! On se calme un peu. Mais qu'est ce qu'il vous arrive à la fin ?

- Euh… rien mon général, balbutia-t-il après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

- Rien, vous plaisantez ??? Vous hurlez en plein milieu d'un briefing sans aucune raison ?

- Euh… non bien sûr, en fait… euh… c'est à dire que..

- C'est à dire que quoi, Colonel ? Qu'aurait donc dit Teal'c qui vous énerve à ce point ?

- Rien, rien, il n'a rien dit en fait, c'est que… hum… je voulais rendre ce débriefing… euh… plus vivant en fait… c'est pas pour vous vexer major, hein, mais euh… je m'ennuyais un peu en fait, se justifia-t-il pitoyablement.

_ Mon débriefing ? Ennuyeux ??? mais je lui en foutrais moi des…_

- COLONEL ! dans mon bureau immédiatement ! hurla le général.

Hammond lui passa le savon du siècle, et vu le ton qu'il employait, Jack se demandait bien pourquoi il l'avait fait venir dans son bureau, tout Colorado Springs avait du l'entendre lui sonner les cloches. Il écopa d'une semaine de consigne à la base et de l'obligation de lui rendre tous ses rapports en retard durant la même période. Les deux hommes revenant dans la salle de briefing, le général lui rappela.

- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot avant la fin de cette réunion, c'est bien compris Colonel !

- Oui Monsieur.

Il valait mieux faire profil bas s'il ne voulait pas finir au mitard. Et puis de toute façon, s'il n'était pas fou, entendre les pensées des gens, promettait d'être intéressant. C'était le truc le plus dément qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé. Enfin peut être pas… il lui en était arrivés des trucs hallucinants depuis qu'il bossait au SGC.

_ Mais qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça… un mois… j'étais à un mois de la retraite…_

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant les lamentations de son supérieur, c'est vrai qu'il lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs. Ravalant son sourire très rapidement face au courroux d'Hammond, il se concentra sur le reste de son verre d'eau. En fait, il allait arrêter pour le moment sa technique, elle était devenue dangereuse depuis qu'il avait acquis ce nouveau pouvoir.

- Bien ! Major, reprenez s'il vous plait.

- Oui mon général.

Jack fixa son regard sur un point et se concentra sur ce qu'il entendait, son nouveau don l'amusait beaucoup finalement, bon il lui avait coûté une semaine de consigne et une pile de rapports à terminer, mais une capacité pareille valait bien ce sacrifice. La scientifique finit son exposé puis ce fut au tour de Daniel de prendre la parole. Autant dire que là, il n'eut aucun mal à faire abstraction à son discours.

Il n'entendait rien, apparemment ses collègues écoutaient avec attention Daniel. Finalement ce n'était pas si marrant que ça, si personne ne pensait ! Au bout d'un long moment il réussit tout de même à capter quelques bribes de ci de là.

_ …racheter des bougies pour le Kel'No'Reem, de la crème dépilatoire aux fruits rouges, le dernier Scifi magasine, des préservatifs XS…_

_ …Daniel dépêche-toi s'il te plait, j'ai envie de faire pipi…_

_ …Allez Georges, plus que trois semaines avant les vacances, trois semaines…_

Excellent ce truc qu'il pouvait faire, lire les pensées, c'était génial ! Plus personne n'écoutait Daniel, et il ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir. Teal'c faisait sa liste de courses : XS ! Jack ne put s'empêcher de rire intérieurement, Hammond pensait à ses vacances et Sam avait envie de pipi. Pas des informations capitales mais de quoi s'amuser un peu.

Lorsque la réunion prit fin, le général partit s'enfermer dans son bureau, Jack s'approcha de Sam qui ramassait en toute hâte ses dossiers, alors que les garçons sortaient déjà de la salle.

- Carter ?

_ Oh non, pas maintenant…- _Oui mon colonel !_ Allez magne-toi, ça urge !_

Jack fut quelque peu surpris du tutoiement en pensées de son second. Il avait du mal à retenir un sourire moqueur, la voir se tortiller légèrement sur place en espérant se libérer de lui le faisait jubiler. Il fallait faire durer le plaisir un peu, il prit alors tout son temps pour lui demander.

- Je voulais savoir…

_ C'est pas vrai ça, il veut ma mort, c'est pas possible !_

- A propos de tout à l'heure…

_ Je vais me faire pipi dessus s'il continue comme ça…_ - Oui ?

- Vous me trouvez comment ?

_ Quoi ? Mais qu'est ce qu'il raconte, comment ça comment je le trouve, mais… nan mais c'est quoi son problème aujourd'hui, il l'a avalé de travers son clown ce matin ou quoi ?_

Jack ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire face à ce trait d'humour franc qu'il ne lui connaissait pas, quelques blagues ou jeux de mot par-ci par-là oui, mais il ne la savait pas si incisive. Si elle se lâchait, ce serait bien plus marrant pour toute l'équipe ! Elle le regardait sans comprendre la raison de son hilarité.

_- _Ne faites pas cette tête major, je parlais de ma petite prestation de tout à l'heure, en tant qu'acteur vous me trouvez comment alors ?

- Je pense que cette blague a dû vous coûter bien cher, mon colonel !

Et pan ! Tu l'as bien mérité celle là, mon p'tit Jack, se dit-il. Elle se détourna rapidement et fonça en direction de la sortie. Elle était presque dans le couloir lorsqu'il la rappela.

- Carter ?

_ MAIS QUOI ENCORE ?_ Elle se retourna lentement avant d'ajouter à voix haute cette fois avec un sourire hypocrite - Oui mon colonel.

Il la fit patienter encore quelques secondes supplémentaires.

- Non rien, à tout à l'heure !

_ Arg je vais le tuer, au prochain entraînement, il va me le payer cher !_

Puis elle disparut d'un pas très rapide, proche de la course. Il ne pût réfréner un petit rire avant de lui-même sortir de la pièce en direction de ses quartiers. Repensant à ce qu'il avait appris, il se dit qu'il allait devoir surveiller Teal'c de très près !

Jack erra bien plus longtemps que nécessaire dans les couloirs, il avait eu le loisir de saluer quelques collègues en cours de route et ces rencontres s'avérèrent pleines de surprises.

_ Oh mon dieu, réponds quelque chose il te regarde, allez bouges les lèvres, dis quelque chose._

_ Tiens, il a l'air de bonne humeur aujourd'hui, ça fait plaisir !_

_ Ah dommage qu'il porte sa veste, il est si sexy dans son tee-shirt noir._

_ J'aimerais bien être dans son équipe, partir en mission avec le meilleur, quel pied !_

_ J'adore sa mèche rebelle, et cette cicatrice à l'arcade… hummm trop craquant !_

Oui, le colonel Jack O'Neill adorait se promener dans les couloirs et croiser ses collègues, les femmes n'étaient pas toutes folles de lui mais quelques-unes unes avaient l'air de bien fantasmer. Et les hommes le respectaient. L'égo regonflé à bloc, il continuait son petit tour de la base, après tout, autant en profiter au maximum. Derrière lui, il entendit un nouveau commentaire.

_ Un cul pareil ça ne peut être que O'Neill._

Ce dernier se figea au timbre reconnaissable de cette voix, il se retourna brusquement, pale et mal à l'aise. La personne avançait dans sa direction, ils allaient bientôt se croiser.

- Colonel ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Walter ! Salua-t-il en retour, l'air crispé.

L'homme s'éloignait à présent mais il eut le temps d'entendre.

_ Je me demande si j'aurais ma chance avec lui…_

Jack ne put réfréner un frisson, lui et Walter, yerk ! Il n'avait rien contre l'homosexualité mais l'idée de l'envisager pour lui le dégoûta, Walter en plus ! L'esprit obnubilé par cette idée dont il n'arrivait pas à se détacher, il en vint à la conclusion qu'il aurait à la limite préféré Reynolds ou Davis plutôt que Walter… Rhaaa mais c'est pas vrai ça, se fustigea-t-il, avec ces conneries me v'la en train de… de… rhaaa !

Cette rencontre avait brutalement calmé son besoin de flatter sa petite personne, il reprit donc sa route et se dirigea cette fois directement vers ses quartiers. Il croisa de nouveau quelques personnes mais n'engagea pas les salutations, évitant ainsi un maximum de remarques à son égard. Quand il croisa cependant la jolie infirmière Miller, se disant qu'il n'y avait aucun risque, il releva la tête et lui fit un sourire.

_ Allez courage, il va encore te sortir une vanne pourrie, souris, sois belle et tais-toi !_

Jack ravala immédiatement son sourire et se contraignit malgré tout à la saluer poliment tout en continuant vaillamment son chemin. Cette histoire de lire dans les pensées n'était plus tout à fait si drôle en fin de compte. Le moral en avait pris un coup dans toute cette histoire, sans compter qu'il était fourbu par la mission et qu'il avait écopé d'une punition pour mauvaise conduite.

Grognant contre le mauvais sort qui s'acharnait sur lui, il prit des affaires de rechange et fila en direction des vestiaires pour finalement profiter de sa longue douche chaude dont il rêvait depuis des heures. Rasant les murs, il atteignit son but rapidement et cela sans dommage pour son amour propre.

Il pénétra dans la pièce commune à SG1 et déposa ses habits propres sur le banc central. Il avait retiré sa veste et s'attaquait à la ceinture de son pantalon lorsqu'il entendit doucement chantonner.

_ row row row your boat, gently down the stream_

_merily merily merily merily, life is but a dream_

_rock rock rock your boat, gently side to side_

_merily merily merily merily, let's go for a ride_

Il ne put empêcher un énorme sourire de venir lui barrer le visage, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il l'entendait chanter aujourd'hui, elle devait être d'humeur particulièrement joyeuse ! Refaisant surface, il regarda sa montre et s'aperçut que le tour des hommes était déjà fini. Il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers la porte, souriant toujours au son de la jeune femme qui chantonnait sous sa douche. Il ne fit pas attention et se prit les pieds dans son sac qui traînait par terre. Il s'étala de tout son long en étouffant un juron.

- Qui est là ?

- C'est moi Carter, O'Neill, je… je n'avais pas fait attention à l'heure, je vous laisse.

_ Ouais bien sûr, tout comme Teal'c, il s'est trompé d'heure, ils se sont passés le mot on dirait ! Quoique, se faire mater en douce par…_

Teal'c… encore ! Il fallait qu'il aille tirer cette histoire au clair, il ne pouvait pas avoir un faible pour Carter quand même. Ca allait leur poser un problème si tel était le cas, hors de question qu'il laisse passer ça, Carter et Teal'c, yerk, il préférait encore lui et Walter ! Rhaaa, cette histoire va me hanter jusqu'à ma mort, ma parole, grogna-t-il intérieurement.

Il se dirigea vers le mess, après une mission, il était sûr d'y trouver le jaffa. Effectivement, il apperçut son ami en compagnie de Daniel. Il se prit un plateau, le chargea abondamment et s'installa à leurs côtés. L'archéologue était encore parti dans une des ses explications abracadabrantesques et Teal'c mangeait tranquillement, en silence, du moins en apparence.

- Bon appétit !

- Merci Daniel, vous aussi.

Souhaitant orienter la discussion vers son second pour sonder Teal'c, Jack se mit à râler.

- Bon, Carter à intérêt de se dépêcher, je n'ai pas que ça à faire moi d'attendre que madame ait fini de prendre sa douche

- C'est son quart, Jack, vous ne pouvez pas….

Il n'écouta pas la suite et se concentra sur le Jaffa, entendre des pensées n'était pas si facile avec un moulin à paroles comme voisin.

_ Le major Carter, sous la douche, hummm ça me rappelle la fois où je l'avais surprise…_

Il n'entendit pas la suite, Daniel l'avait fait décrocher avec sa tirade.

- Daniel, on pourrait manger en silence, pour une fois, répliqua-t-il cinglant.

_ Charmant, comme toujours, ça fait plaisir !_

_ …Le corps enduit de savon, les gouttes ruissellent le long de sa poitrine…_

Jack manqua de s'étouffer et dévisagea son ami. Rien, impassible, pas même le moindre petit mouvement de sourcil, la moindre esquisse d'un sourire, rien. Il était entrain de se faire un film porno dans sa tête et personne ne pouvait soupçonner quoique ce soit ! Jamais plus il ne verrait les Jaffas du même œil. Lui toujours si posé et respectueux, cachait en fait un homme pervers et vicieux.

Cela n'arrangeait pas son problème, Teal'c craquait pour Sam, ah bah elle était belle SG1, manquerait plus que Daniel et ils pourraient s'organiser un truc à quatre ! Pris soudain d'un doute affreux, il se concentra sur les pensées du jeune homme un instant.

_ De toute façon avec lui c'est toujours comme ça, il ne peut pas prendre sa douche et vlan c'est moi qui mange, il n'avait qu'à se pointer à l'heure au lieu de glander comme un…_

- Daniel, je suis désolé, je n'aurais pas dû vous parler comme ça, le coupa-t-il avant d'entendre la suite.

- Euh… merci de le reconnaître, Jack.

_ Jack qui s'excuse, alors là on aura tout vu, il est vraiment bizarre ces temps-ci !_

_ Elle se caresse sensuellement le ventre, ses mains descendent de plus en plus bas jusqu'à effleurer son…_

Un cauchemar, c'était un cauchemar, il fantasmait à mort sur Sam sous la douche. Lui-même s'était trouvé à quelques mètres d'elle alors qu'elle se lavait, bon bien sûr, son esprit avait quelque peu divagué, mais pour Teal'c, c'était vraiment une obsession, et même pire encore. Au moins lui, quand il pensait à ce genre de chose, c'était seul dans ses quartiers, ou bien encore dans ses rêves, pas en engloutissant la moitié d'un poulet, au mess, attablé avec ses amis. Un frisson de dégoût le parcourut…

_- _Janet, vous venez vous joindre à nous, héla soudainement Daniel.

La doctoresse venait de faire son apparition au mess avec l'infirmière Miller. Jack grimaça au souvenir de leur rencontre quelques minutes plus tôt. Janet les rejoignit tandis que sa subalterne s'installa plus loin. La conversation prit rapidement, Daniel et Janet s'entendaient très bien, et Jack tentait de se concentrer sur leur échange plutôt que sur les pensées lubriques et dégoûtantes de Teal'c.

Au moment où il finissait son plat de résistance, Jack ne put s'empêcher de jeter un œil au Jaffa, il capta de suite ses pensées.

_ Le docteur Frasier et l'infirmière Miller en bikini faisant un combat dans la Jello…_

Jack reposa définitivement sa fourchette dans son assiette, il avait fini de manger pour aujourd'hui. Merci Teal'c !

_ … elles se battent comme des guerrières, tirent sur leurs maigres vêtements, découvrant leur poitrine fermes, s'arrachent les cheveux, pour gagner leur récompense : le fier et valeureux Teal'c de Chulak…_

- Teal'c ! s'empressa de couper le militaire avant d'en entendre plus qu'il ne pourrait encore en supporter.

- Oui O'Neill.

- Cela fait combien de temps que vous n'avez pas vu Ishta ?

- Plus de 7 mois O'Neill.

- Ah ! Je comprends mieux.

Sur ces paroles, il se leva et quitta le mess d'un pas rapide, laissant ses amis sans voix. Il allait enfin pouvoir la prendre cette satanée douche. Bon au moins il avait réussi à découvrir plusieurs choses. Teal'c était grave en manque, il ne craquait pas spécialement sur Sam mais sur tout ce qui était du sexe opposé, et enfin il devait éviter la compagnie du jaffa au maximum tant qu'il pourrait entendre ses pensées.

Tournant dans un dernier couloir avant d'atteindre les vestiaires, il croisa Carter, les cheveux encore humides, qui visiblement sortait à peine de la douche. Elle était si désirable comme ça, au naturel, la mine relaxée, le pas décontracté, son sourire naissant sur ses lèvres…

_ Tiens voilà colonel-je-me-suis-trompé-d'heure, la vengeance va bientôt sonner mon p'tit gars !_

- Hum Carter, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, ça m'était complètement sorti de la tête.

_ Mais bien sûr, on y croit tous ! _- Ce n'est rien mon colonel

- Alors… hum, agréable cette douche ?

- Oh que oui ! _j'aurais bien aimé la partager avec toi._

- Vous avez l'air toute détendue… vous m'avez laissé de l'eau chaude au moins ?

- Bien sûr _que non, mais t'inquiète pas, je vais venir te réchauffer._

- Bien alors je vais y aller.

- D'accord_ bouge pas j'arrive._

- Vous disiez … ?

- Non rien mon colonel_ juste que je vais me venger et en profiter au passage._

- Bonne soirée alors !

- Merci_ t'inquiètes pas pour ma soirée va, je vais mater ton p'tit cul et même un peu plus si je peux, alors pour être bonne ça... c'est sûr qu'elle va être bonne cette soirée._

Il lui adressa un sourire ravageur et se détourna, fier de lui faire tant d'effet. Il n'avait pas encore passé la porte qu'il entendit de nouveau les réflexions de la jeune femme.

_ Tu vas te régaler Sam ma belle !_

Il orienta son regard vers elle et lui fit un clin d'œil provocateur avant de disparaître dans la pièce, prenant bien soin de ne pas fermer la porte complètement derrière lui. Ah elle voulait jouer à ça, ça tombe bien il adorait ce genre de jeux. Mais tu ne sais pas à qui tu as affaire, « Sam ma belle », se réjouit-il d'avance.

Quelques minutes plus tard, sous le déluge d'eau qui lui massait les épaules, il tentait de se concentrer au maximum pour entendre les pensées de Carter. Elle devait bien être arrivée maintenant… à moins qu'elle ne se soit dégonflée… non ça, ça ne risquait pas, elle avait l'air déterminée à se venger de son honnête erreur, grand bien lui fasse. Elle allait trouver son maître.

_ Allez Sam, on s'applique, c'est plus que jamais le moment de mettre en pratique tes stages de survie. Pas de bruit, ne te plante pas comme lui, ça ferait désordre… encore quelques centimètres… Oh oh, la chance est avec moi, il a mal refermé le rideau de douche… Allez décale-toi un peu vers la droite que je vois ton joli derrière de colonel…_

Il se décala donc un peu vers la gauche, histoire de lui compliquer un peu la vie et qu'elle se mette en danger. Après tout il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, elle le voulait, elle n'avait qu'à s'en donner les moyens ! Elle était efficace la bougresse, s'il ne l'entendait pas penser, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'elle le reluquait, ou tout du moins essayait.

_ Arg, la poisse ! Forcément il se barre de l'autre côté, c'est bien ma veine ! Allez encore 1 ou 2 mètres et c'est gagné…_

La jeune femme avança donc à pas de loup vers un coin de la pièce, afin d'avoir une vue intéressante. Lors d'un mouvement un peu moins bien calculé, elle fit très légèrement du bruit et paniqua.

_ Si je me fais choper, je suis bonne pour la cour martiale, c'est malin. Allez Sam, arrête tes conneries et retourne dans tes quartiers, t'es bonne pour être frustrée un bon mois après ça mais tant pis, mieux vaut la frustration que la prison !_

Pris un instant d'affolement qu'elle ne parte, Jack se plaça stratégiquement devant le rideau de douche entre-ouvert pour l'empêcher de rebrousser chemin. L'attaque perfide fonctionna parfaitement.

_ Oh mon dieu… encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, elles sont si rondes, elles ont l'air si douces et fermes… Et cette eau qui ruisselle le long de son dos puissant… le… oh mon dieu… il est si… Oh mon dieu…_

A l'entendre gémir intérieurement à sa simple vue, des frissons le foudroyaient de part en part, elle le désirait, était en extase devant lui, son envie d'elle n'en fut que renforcée. Il jouait peut être avec ses nerfs, mais il ne restait pas de marbre lui non plus. Tant pis, au point où il en était, autant l'achever elle !

Il s'empara de son savon et commença à s'effleurer sensuellement les épaules. La mousse glissait le long de ses muscles parfaitement dessinés, coulait le long de son dos délicatement bronzé et finissait de se diluer sur ses fesses. Il étira son cou vers la pomme de douche en lâchant un soupir rauque de bien être et lui donna le coup de grâce en frôlant de ses mains longues et puissantes le bas de son dos. Il donnait presque l'impression de faire l'amour à sa douche tellement ses gestes étaient sensuels.

_ Oh… mon… je vais mourir… il… quel… respire… respire… hummm… Oh… mon…_

Elle ne semblait même plus capable de penser, la savoir dans un tel état, si proche de lui, ne l'enfiévra que d'avantage, son appétit d'elle devenait incontrôlable. Il se déplaça dans le coin de la douche où elle ne pouvait pas le voir, passa très rapidement une serviette autour de ses reins douloureusement embrasés d'ardeur. Il ouvrit le rideau d'un coup sec et une seconde plus tard il était devant elle et l'avait coincée contre le vestiaire, ses bras de chaque côté de la jeune femme.

Dans ses yeux d'ordinaire si limpide, brillait la flamme de la tentation, de l'envie ultime. Son regard le transperçait de tout son être. Il avait une envie féroce de la prendre sauvagement, là, tout de suite, maintenant. Il n'entendait rien hormis le rythme fou de son cœur emballé. Elle ne pensait pas, elle ne pensait plus. Il avait toutes les peines à ne pas fondre sur elle à chaque seconde qui s'écoulait.

- Carter, grogna-t-il le regard perçant.

Dans un ultime sursaut de volonté, elle réussit à fuir et se précipita vers la sortie. Mais il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne sorte et l'envoya valser fermement contre la porte, qui se claqua sous le choc.

Le souffle court, il posa de nouveau ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête, il sentait presque le contact de sa poitrine se soulever contre son torse. Elle aussi avait du mal à contrôler les mouvements impulsifs de son corps qui la forçait encore à respirer. Leurs visages étaient à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre, il pouvait sentir sa respiration saccadée contre son visage.

- On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

- Je… euh… _vite trouve quelque chose à dire, n'importe quoi…_

- Vous… ? répliqua-t-il en durcissant son regard.

_ Allez réfléchit, vite, vite, sinon t'es dégradée, virée et en prison… invente un truc, idiote, toi qui es soi disant si intelligente…_ - En fait… mon colonel…

- Quand vous voulez Carter, la pressa-t-il.

- Je vous espionnais, lâcha la femme tout de go. _Nooooooon, tout mais pas ça, mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive, je m'enfonce, n'importe quelle excuse mais pas la vérité, quelle cruche !_

- Ca je le savais Carter, merci ! Je parlais de votre fuite, je croyais que vous aviez plus de cran que ça.

_ Quoi mais… qu'est ce qu'il raconte… comment ça il savait… c'est quoi cette question… bien sûr que je m'enfuis… je me prends la honte de ma vie et il me_…- Je euh…

Elle tenta une nouvelle fois de s'échapper de son emprise, apparemment la fuite était la seule option qu'elle avait envisagée. Il tentait de la retenir mais elle semblait sur le point de réussir son évasion.

- On se fixe soldat !

_ Ca y es t'es morte !_

Les quelques gestes qu'il avait eu pour la retenir eurent raison de la serviette nouée à la hâte, et celle ci tomba à ses pieds au moment où il colla son corps humide contre elle pour l'empêcher de battre en retraite. Il se retrouvait donc totalement nu, et très en forme, contre elle. Ils se figèrent, pas plus d'une seconde, et au moment où il esquissait un mouvement pour se détacher, il l'entendit penser, apparemment le coup de la serviette avait fait s'envoler sa panique.

_ Embrasse-moi, je n'attends que ça. Et vu ce que je sens contre mon ventre, tu n'as qu'une envie, c'est de me faire l'amour, ici et tout de suite._

La poitrine se soulevant rapidement, le cœur plus que jamais sur le point d'exploser sous la pression, il accrocha son regard au sien. Ses pensées se reflétaient on ne plus clairement dans ses yeux voilés de désir. Il se retenait d'une force qui le poussait à la dévorer, lorsqu'elle passa subrepticement sa langue sur ses lèvres, il ne put alors que murmurer d'une voix excessivement rauque.

- Carter.

Elle gémit au son vibrant de sa voix, reporta son attention sur la goutte d'eau qui glissait de ses cheveux, le long de son front pour aller lécher le haut de son nez, avant de continuer son inexorable descente…

_ Prends-moi_

Ces deux petits mots qu'elle ne prononça même pas finirent d'anéantir le peu de volonté qu'il lui restait encore et il fondit sur elle en un instant dans un baiser fougueux. Ses mains découvrirent alors le corps de la jeune femme, tandis que sa langue forçait le barrage de ses lèvres pour approfondir encore leur étreinte enivrante. Il sentait son sang cogner jusque dans l'extrémité de son sexe intolérablement durci d'impatience. Il força alors l'une de ses mains à quitter le bas du dos de Sam pour fermer le loquet de la porte.

Cette faim qu'il avait d'elle, rien ne pourrait jamais l'étancher, ce besoin de la sentir vibrer contre lui… discerner avec quel empressement elle répondait à ses caresses impérieuses… leurs bouches qui se dévoraient…. leurs langues qui n'en finissaient pas de danser… leurs mains qui apprenaient le corps de l'autre… ses gémissements érotiques… tout en elle, en eux, dans leur corps à corps, lui faisait perdre la raison, cette femme le rendait fou. Il n'avait plus aucun sens de la réalité, autre que leurs corps enlacés brûlants d'impatience.

Une main derrière la nuque de sa maîtresse, l'autre dans le creux de ses reins, il la fit tourner pour la plaquer durement contre le vestiaire. Balançant ses reins contre son point sensible d'un mouvement plus que suggestif, sa bouche partit déguster avidement son cou. Il sentit sa main se faufiler entre leurs corps à la recherche de son sexe. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle le stimulait fermement de ses doigts habiles.

Son cœur manqua un battement et reprit aussitôt une cadence encore plus folle. Il lui semblait que tout son sang était descendu dans sa verge délicieusement endolorie. Elle le chauffait à blanc. Jamais il n'avait eu une telle envie, le monde aurait pu s'écrouler, qu'il en se serait pas arrêté pour autant. Il n'était plus qu'un animal fou d'envie qui voulait se satisfaire, les satisfaire.

Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt et le fit remonter le long de la jeune femme, elle s'écarta brièvement de lui pour l'aider avant de retourner à ses activités. Le vêtement vola à travers la pièce et fut bientôt rejoint par son soutien gorge. D'une main empressée, Jack vint emprisonner l'un de ses seins gonflés de désir tandis que sa bouche s'occupait de l'autre, mordillant divinement le téton pointant. La jeune femme le réclama d'un gémissement suppliant.

- Jack

Dans un grognement rocailleux, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à la ceinture de Sam, la déboucla d'un geste vif, arracha les boutons de son pantalon qui tomba sur ses chevilles et sans plus de cérémonie glissa sa main sous le fin tissus de sa culotte pour enfin enfoncer ses doigts en elle. Elle cria presque sous la sensation de lui en elle. Mais elle voulait plus… elle voulait bien plus… toujours plus de Jack… de Jack O'Neill.

Il la bâillonna de nouveau de ses lèvres et sa langue la pénétra aussitôt leur arrachant un gémissement commun. Elle se débarrassa rapidement de son pantalon de légers mouvements de jambes.

Les mouvements hypnotiques de leurs corps parfaitement ajustés rendaient sa respiration saccadée, presque haletante. Ses doigts la pénétrant intimement battaient la mesure dans tout son corps. Son sexe douloureux se torturant contre elle, sa langue fouillant sans vergogne la bouche de sa partenaire, sa main pétrissant sa poitrine. Tout son être s'accordait dans un rythme de plus en plus soutenu.

Enfin dans une supplique, elle souffla à peine :

- Prends-moi

Cette imploration du cœur et du corps le foudroya et il crut une fraction de seconde, se perdre avant même d'entrer en elle, sous le timbre de sa voix éraillée d'avidité d'eux. Sans cesser de lui prendre voracement la bouche, il passa ses mains sous ses fesses et l'instant d'après il s'enfonça brutalement au plus profond d'elle, leur arrachant des cris étouffés l'un dans la bouche de l'autre.

Dans un rythme effréné, il la pénétrait avec force, rage et désespoir, plus vite et plus fort à chaque coup de rein, leur procurant des sensations intolérables. Elle était prise en étau entre le sexe puissant de son amant et le meuble métallique glacé contre lequel son dos venait butter à chacun de ses assauts. Chaque offensive qui leur ravissait des souffles rauques, les rapprochaient de la délivrance. Elle s'agrippait à Jack, les jambes enroulées autour de ses reins, lui lacérant les épaules de ses ongles.

La fureur de ses pénétrations s'intensifia un peu plus, les entraînant dans une cadence infernale, depuis bien longtemps le corps à corps était devenu plus qu'animal, sauvage. Au bord de la jouissance, Sam rejeta la tête en arrière resserrant ses cuisses autour de l'homme. Cette vision l'aliéna un peu plus et dans une ultime pénétration violente, ils atteignirent la jouissance suprême, lui arrachant un dernier cri étranglé dans le cou de Sam.

Sous cette étreinte plus que passionnelle et les sensations qui commençaient à peine à redescendre la jeune femme comblée sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle fondit sur la bouche de Jack et l'embrassa à en perdre haleine. La maintenant de son corps, il encadra son visage de ses mains et lui répondit sans l'ombre d'une hésitation. Le rythme de ce baiser ralenti peu à peu tout comme celui de leurs cœurs et respirations respectives, et doucement il écarta son visage d'elle.

Lorsqu'il vit son regard perdu, à deux doigts des larmes, il la serra fort contre lui. Et tandis qu'il sentit un liquide chaud couler sur son épaule, elle pensa.

_ Si tu savais à quel point je…_

Le cœur serré par ce demi-aveux silencieux après leur étreinte désespérée, il ne put que lui répondre doucement.

_- _Je le sais… moi aussi.

Un sanglot emporta alors la jeune femme. Il se transforma bientôt en un rire nerveux.

_- _Sam, tais-toi, chuchota-t-il, prêt à rire lui aussi, si on ne s'est pas déjà fait griller ce sera un miracle.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous, lui répondit-elle.

Ils partirent dans un fou rire le plus silencieux possible. Là, tous les deux, dans ce vestiaire, leurs corps encore mêlés, l'esprit embrumé et le cœur prêt à exploser de bonheur tant la délivrance était attendue.

Après s'être rapidement douchés, plus ou moins sagement, elle chercha ses vêtements tandis que lui s'habillait tranquillement. Ayant tout récupéré, elle passa ses habits à son tour, il l'observait, assis sur le banc au centre de la pièce.

_ Eh bin ma vieille, tu ne t'étais pas fait de fausses idées, c'est un sacré bon coup !_

- Merci, je te retourne le compliment !

Elle se tourna vivement vers lui, le regard interrogatif.

- Quoi ?

- Merci, je te retourne le comp…tenta-t-il de répéter.

_ Oh mais quel idiot !_

- Hey !

_ Jack, ne me dis pas que tu m'entends là !_

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Jack !

- Quoi ? répondit l'intéressé, l'air innocent.

_ Mon dieu mais ça veut dire que tout à l'heure…_

- Oui.

_ Et juste avant qu'on ne…_

- Oui.

_ Et quand je…_

- Aussi oui.

Elle le regarda, les yeux écarquillés, n'en revenant pas de sa surprise. Elle tentait de se rappeler tout ce à quoi elle avait pensé depuis leur retour, autant dire que c'était mission impossible.

- Mais depuis quand ? lui demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Bin la première fois c'était dans l'ascenseur, juste après le retour de mission.

- Hein ! Mais pourquoi tu n'as rien dit ? explosa Sam.

- Au début je croyais que je perdais la tête, que j'étais fatigué ou je ne sais quoi encore, mais j'ai compris au briefing, quand j'ai « entendu » Daniel mais que ses lèvres n'ont pas bougé, avoua-t-il.

_ Et tout ce temps là, il en a profité, l'enfoiré !_

- Hey ! Un peu de respect s'il te plait ! Je ne te savais pas si grossière ! Et je n'en ai pas profité, enfin très peu, et si tu veux tout savoir, y'a pas mal d'inconvénients à cette situation.

_ Mais bien sûr, le p'tit corps à corps dans les vestiaires, c'était un inconvénient aussi …_

Un petit sourire nostalgique vint le prendre en repensant à leurs ébats quelques minutes plus tôt. Il finit par infirmer d'une voix charmeuse.

- Non, ça, ce serait plutôt dans la catégorie bonus.

_ C'est vrai que c'était waouw._

- Comme tu dis.

- Arrêtes de faire ça ! Gronda Sam.

- Ca quoi ? répondit-il.

- De lire dans mes pensées, tiens !

- Figure-toi que j'aimerais bien mais je ne peux pas. Et je te signale que je te réponds franchement, alors que moi je n'y suis pas obligé.

_ Oui il n'a pas tort sur ce coup Sam_ – Ok, excuses moi, bon bin c'est pas le tout mais il va falloir trouver une solution.

Elle s'assit à côté de lui et se mit à réfléchir à la situation. Il lui prit la main et commença à la caresser doucement du pouce.

_ On récapitule Sam : il entend les pensées, depuis le retour de mission donc, ça a forcément à voir avec la planète que l'on vient de visiter. Il faudra que je me dépêche de faire toutes mes analyses, ça ne peut pas être dans l'air sinon moi aussi j'entendrais les pensées, il faut trouver ce qu'il a bien pu faire de spécifique… à moins que les autres aussi entendent les pensées, oh lala, il va falloir vérifier… non les autres l'auraient dit s'ils avaient eu cette capacité, y'a que lui qui serait assez stupide pour ne rien dire._

Il lâcha sa main d'un coup, et se leva, un peu vexé par ses propos.

- Hey !

- Désolé.

Elle lui fit une petite grimace d'excuse et d'un geste l'incita à revenir s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle posa tendrement la tête sur son épaule.

_ Bon arrête de dire des conneries, il entend tout_

- Là aussi j'entends

- Oh mais c'est agaçant ce truc !

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à son air contrarié.

_ Il faut le dire à Hammond, ça va pas lui plaire._

- Non, tu as raison ça va pas me plaire.

- Je pensais au général, ça ne va pas lui plaire que tu lui aies caché ça.

_- _Je me disais aussi.

_ Bon va falloir trouver un bobard à lui servir, l'effet ne s'est pas manifesté tout de suite, ah non ça marchera pas avec le scandale qu'il nous a fait en salle de briefing… Tiens mais d'ailleurs… qu'est ce qu'a bien pu penser Teal'c qui le mette dans cet état ? Forcément, il fait style de pas m'entendre ce coup ci !_

- Arg mais arrête de penser, ma tête va exploser ! S'exclama-t-il pour faire diversion.

- Jack, si tu crois que je ne vois pas ton manège, je ne suis pas dupe ! Qu'a dit Teal'c ?

- Rien du tout

- Jack ? _ De toute façon j'aurais le dernier mot, que tu le veuilles ou non._

- Rahhh… mais c'est incroyable comme tu peux être têtue.

Il avisa son air déterminé puis finalement lâcha le morceau.

- Il a eu… disons… des pensées un peu… impures… à ton égard, rajouta-il finalement devant son regard encourageant.

- QUOI ??? TEAL'C ???

- Shuuuut, ne crie pas comme ça ! Y'a pas qu'avec toi, je te rassure, toi ou une autre, c'est pareil, c'est un vrai obsédé, je te jure ! lui dit-il la voyant mitigée entre l'effarement et la crise de rire. Il m'a coupé l'appétit au mess.

- A ce point ? rit-elle franchement cette fois. _ Ahhh les hommes, tous les mêmes._

- Je ne suis pas comme ça moi !

_ tu n'as jamais fantasmé sur moi peut être ? _Pensa-t-elle en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

- Déjà, tu peux le dire à voix haute et pas te réfugier dans tes pensées quand ça t'arrange, et si j'ai déjà fantasmé sur toi, évidemment…. Mais c'est pas pareil !

- Evidemment, soupira-t-elle devant sa mauvaise foi.

- Et toi ? la piéga-t-il.

_ Si tu savais à quel point j'ai pu…_ - Hey ! Et après tu me dis que tu ne profites pas de la situation.

- Si on allait finir cette conversation dans tes quartiers ?

- T'es fou ! Si on se fait prendre ?

- On a plus de chance de se faire prendre ici, dans les vestiaires que dans tes appartements je te signale !

- C'est pas faux.

Après un échange de regards amusés, il filèrent en douce à travers les couloirs de la base, pour finir leur « discussion » en toute discrétion.

Le lendemain, à force d'arguments convaincants, Jack organisa un briefing pour mettre au clair la situation. Ils furent tous surpris d'apprendre les nouvelles capacités du colonel. Hammond demanda bien évidemment des explications sur son silence.

- C'est très simple mon Général, au début, je pensais simplement devenir dingue et puis quand je me suis aperçu du pouvoir que cela me donnait, j'ai décidé d'aller sonder quelques esprits pour dénicher une éventuelle taupe. On a déjà eu auparavant des soucis de discrétion à la base, et je me suis dit qu'en cachant ma faculté à tous je pourrais opérer plus discrètement. Mais j'allais vous le dire bien sûr !

_ Bien négocié Jack, mais il ne va pas gober ! _Pensa Sam.

_ Vois l'explication foireuse !_

- DANIEL ! Je vous entends, au cas où votre cerveau encombré l'aurait déjà oublié !

_Oops !_

- Comme vous dites !

Jack se tourna vers son supérieur qui le sondait du regard.

_Et vous croyez vraiment que je vais avaler cette excuse ??? Vous me prenez vraiment pour un imbécile, Jack ! Ne vous avisez pas de me refaire un coup pareil !_

Jack grimaça en l'entendant, Daniel avait raison, c'était vraiment une explication foireuse. Le général n'était vraiment pas content.

_ Il va me rendre chèvre celui là !_ - Eh bien colonel, avez-vous trouvé des taupes au sein de notre base ?

- Pas jusque là mon général, mais je compte m'y employer jusqu'à ce que Carter et Daniel aient trouvé la solution à mon « léger problème ».

- Mais j'y compte bien, dès ce briefing terminé, je veux vous voir discuter avec tout le monde et arpenter cette base de fond en comble. Et je veux un rapport détaillé de tout ce qui serrait susceptible de m'intéresser, professionnellement parlant, colonel ! Major, des pistes sur lesquelles travailler ? ajouta-t-il après s'être fait clairement comprendre de son second.

- Eh bien nous devons retracer tous les faits et gestes du colonel et voir en quoi ils ont pu différer du reste de l'équipe, et puis j'ai toutes mes analyses à faire, on aura peut être de la chance de côté là.

- J'ai aussi les textes des ruines à traduire, ajouta Daniel, peut être qu'il y aura quelque chose à en tirer.

- Bien, Teal'c vous aiderez le Docteur Jackson. Recueillez tous les facteurs à risque et étudiez les major. Colonel, vous repasserez à l'infirmerie pour un bilan plus complet avant de vous atteler à votre inspection du personnel. SG1, au travail ! Rompez, dit-il en allant s'enfermer dans son bureau.

L'équipe resta en salle de briefing pour écouter le récit très détaillé des moindres faits et gestes d'O'Neill. Sam nota scrupuleusement tous les détails, même les plus insignifiants.

S'est assis dans l'herbe près des ruines

A creusé du pied dans la terre

S'est rincé les mains et le visage dans la rivière

A humé une fleur « bizarre » jaune

A écrasé une sorte de moustique avec les mains

A mâchonné une brindille

A uriné derrière un arbre, en s'appuyant dessus

S'est égratigné la main en jouant avec un caillou

A joué avec un bout de bois

- Eh bien Jack on ne s'ennuie pas pendant les missions, contrairement aux apparences !

- Ca va Daniel, vous croyez que ça m'amuse de glander pendant que vous faites joujou avec vos ruines ?

_ On dirait bien en tout cas !_

O'Neill lui lança un regard noir, excédé d'entendre toutes sortes de pensées et d'avoir du en plus se concentrer sur les infimes détails de sa mission de la veille ne l'avait pas mis de bonne humeur.

- Bon Teal'c je veux bien être gentil, j'essaye de faire abstraction de vos pensées, croyez-moi, mais arrêtez 2 minutes s'il vous plait, c'est très perturbant pour moi !

- Je suis désolé O'Neill, cela me met autant mal à l'aise que vous, que vous puissiez entendre mes pensées.

- Alors faites un effort alors, pensez à… je ne sais pas moi, Star Wars tiens, ça me fera des vacances !

_ A quoi peut bien penser Teal'c ?_

- Daniel, vous ne voulez vraiment pas savoir, je vous assure !

_ La princesse Leia, prisonnière du vil Jabba the hutt dans son tout petit costume des milles et unes nuits qui se déhanche lascivement pour essayer de s'échapper…_

- TEAL'C !

- Désolé O'Neill, je ne fais que suivre vos ordres.

_ Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe, qu'est ce qui peut mettre Jack dans un état pareil ?_

- Rahhh mais c'est vous là, Teal'c avec ses pensées tordues et vous et vos milliers de questions… je vais devenir dingue avec vous ! Se lamenta-t-il en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

_ Calme-toi Jack, concentre-toi sur moi, tu ne vas pas devenir fou, on va trouver la solution, je te le promets… respire lentement ferme les yeux et fixe ton attention sur ma voix, on a bien avancé, Hammond sait tout, enfin tout ce qui est avouable, on a fait la liste, mes analyses n'attendent plus que moi, les gars vont s'attaquer à la traduction. Tu vas pouvoir te relaxer à l'infirmerie, il n'y a pas grand monde, avant de t'attaquer à ton enquête. Mais prends bien les personnes unes à unes et isole-toi de temps en temps pour recharger tes batteries. Tu n'auras qu'à venir me voir à mon labo dans ces cas là. _

- Merci major, vous êtes bien le seul soutien que j'ai ici !

_De rien Jack, et ce soir je m'occuperai de toi aux p'tits oignons !_

Il lui fit un sourire reconnaissant et sorti de la pièce en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Eh bien, dites moi, il n'a pas l'air bien patient aujourd'hui, déclara l'archéologue.

- Mettez-vous un peu à sa place Daniel, cela ne doit vraiment pas être facile à vivre.

- Oui sûrement, mais nous, il a accès à toutes nos pensées les plus intimes, c'est gênant aussi.

- Justement, il y a certainement des choses qu'il a appris qu'il ne voulait surtout pas savoir, nerveusement, ça ne doit vraiment pas être simple à gérer, dit-elle en jetant un œil à Teal'c qui l'observait.

- Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il entende certaines de vos pensées Sam ?

- Non pourquoi, je n'ai rien à cacher.

- Ah bon ? répondit l'archéologue, déçu de cette réponse.

- Allez, au boulot SG1, fit la militaire joyeusement.

Tous se séparèrent et se mirent au travail.

Quelques heures plus tard, Jack atterrit comme convenu dans le labo de Sam. Il était pale et semblait épuisé. Il n'avait eu une seule seconde de repos depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et supportait de moins en moins sa capacité mentale.

_ Le pauvre il n'a pas l'air dans son assiette._

- Ah non pas vous hein, tout le monde pense ça de moi aujourd'hui, c'est pénible à la fin, râla-t-il.

- Je suis désolée, répondit-elle embarrassée.

- Ce n'est pas votre faute Carter… si vous saviez les fous qu'il y a dans cette base… vous ne pouvez pas imaginer le quart des choses que j'ai entendu cet après midi.

- Ca je veux bien vous croire, rit la femme doucement. Je me dépêche à trouver la cause de tout cela, mais je ne peux pas aller plus vite, les analyses mettent du temps…

- Je ne vous reproche rien Carter

_ Je le sais bien mais ça me fait vraiment de la peine de te voir comme ça, t'as vraiment l'air au bout du rouleau._

- Carter, par pitié

- Je suis dés…

- Ce n'est rien souffla-t-il d'un ton las, mais si même vous je ne peux pas vous supporter, là je vais vraiment perdre la boule.

Elle lui sourit gentiment.

- Je peux rester un peu vous regarder travailler ?

- Bien sûr.

Elle se préoccupa à nouveau de ses expériences en cours, essayant le moins possible de penser. Au bout de quelques minutes, penchée sur son microscope, elle se mit à chantonner dans sa tête comme elle l'avait fait dans sa douche. Jack apprécia grandement ce moment de calme inespéré. Assis sur son siège, à la regarder s'activer, il s'assoupit petit à petit.

_ Oh il s'endort, il doit vraiment être éreinté, faut vite que je trouve la solution, il ne va pas tenir le coup bien longtemps à ce rythme !_

- Je tenais très bien le coup jusqu'à ce que vous vous remettiez à penser plus fort que vous ne chantonnez Carter, grogna-t-il.

- Je suis dés…

- Désolée, je sais !

Elle le regarda de son air triste.

- Ca va Carter, je ne suis pas à l'article de la…

Il eut une illumination.

- Carter ?

- Oui mon colonel.

- Vous chantonnez souvent ?

- Euh non, jamais à haute voix, je chante très mal et….

- C'est ça ! Est-ce que vous avez chantonné dans votre tête en mission ?

- Et bien euh… oui, c'était une mission calme et j'avais cette satanée chanson dans la tête.

- Row row, je sais, mais vous ne le faisiez pas à haute voix ?

- Non, du tout, pourquoi ?

- Je sais ce qui m'a filé ça alors ! J'étais en train de respirer cette espèce de grande fleur jaune quand je vous ai entendu pour la première fois, mais je pensais que vous chantonniez vraiment, je n'ai pas fait attention. C'est ça la première pensée que j'ai entendu en fait !

- Une fleur jaune ?

- Oui ça ressemblait beaucoup à un tournesol

- Je n'ai pas pris d'échantillon de cette plante, allons voir si Daniel et Teal'c ont trouvé quelque chose de leur côté.

- J'aimerais autant les éviter ces deux là…

Elle rit doucement et ils sortirent rapidement du labo. Ils discutaient tranquillement dans les couloirs quand Jack aperçut au loin Walter.

- Et merde !

- Quoi ?

Il se pencha vers elle et lui murmura discrètement.

- Il a un faible pour moi.

Elle explosa de rire, regarda Walter qui approchait et se tourna vers lui.

_ Naaan, Walter ? Tu te fous de moi c'est ça ?_

- Je vous jure que non Carter, pour une fois je suis on ne peut plus sérieux.

_C'est vrai que vous seriez mignons tous les deux, _se moqua-t-elle.

- Carter, tonna-t-il !

Elle repartit à rire de plus belle. Walter approchait toujours, se calmant un peu devant l'air contrarié de son supérieur, elle ne put résister à confronter les deux hommes.

- Dites moi Walter…

- Oui major, répondit-il en lançant un regard qui se voulait discret à O'Neill.

- C'est vous qui avez le dossier sur…

_ Hum, je suis sûr qu'il est gay, avec un canon pareil à ses côtés depuis tant d'années, il ne fait rien, obligé, il est gay… je devrais plutôt leur proposer un rendez-vous à trois, le fantasme qui tue, les 2 bombes de la base en même temps, ça pourrait être…_

- Arrêtez de rêver éveillé Sergent, menaça O'Neill, le MAJOR Carter vous à demander quelque chose il me semble.

- Hum, oui excusez-moi, j'étais ailleurs.

- J'avais remarqué… alors ce dossier !

- Oui euh… je vous le dépose tout de suite dans votre labo major, lâcha-t-il avant de déguerpir.

Jack se tourna alors vers sa compagne et vit son sourire moqueur.

- C'est ça, marrez vous !

- Je n'ai pas pu résister, confessa-t-elle les yeux humides.

- Ouais enfin de toute façon, je m'étais trompé sur lui.

- C'est-à-dire mon colonel ?

- Il est bi… et son fantasme c'est nous deux ! Lâcha-t-il pour lui clouer le bec.

L'hilarité de son second prit fin immédiatement, et c'est lui qui ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Ca vous apprendra à vouloir rire à mes dépends !

Il reprirent leur route tranquillement et Jack ne put se retenir de lui avouer.

- Vous savez… hum… la moitié de la base… ne pense qu'au sexe, c'est incroyable, et très perturbant pour moi.

- Vous rigolez ?

- Quasiment tous des obsédés ! C'est ça ou la clim' de la base diffuse des phéromones…

- En même temps, vu les horaires de dingue du personnel, personne ne doit trop avoir le temps de pratiquer…

- Mouais, enfin y'en a pas mal qui pratiquent en douce, les uns avec les autres.

- Naaaaaaan, qui ???

- Ca c'est mon petit secret major !

Elle boudait de ne pouvoir apprendre les ragots les plus secrets de la base quand ils arrivèrent enfin au bureau de l'archéologue.

- Alors Daniel, ça avance cette traduction ?

- Ah vous êtes là, ça tombe bien j'allais justement…

- Conclusion Daniel, venez-en à la conclusion !

_ Et pan, encore un coup, hey… mais vous m'entendez là… vous savez quoi mon p'tit Jack… vous apprendrez qu'il ne faut pas m'emmerder de trop !!_

- J'allais donc venir vous dire que ma traduction n'avance pas des masses et que vous alliez devoir prendre votre mal en patience ! Ajouta-t-il un sourire mesquin sur les lèvres.

_ Et Daniel, il fricote avec Janet ou pas alors ? _

- Daniel, je suis sûr que vous mentez !

_ Oui et alors ? Vous n'avez qu'à traduire ça vous même !_

_ Je suis sûre que y'a un truc entre eux deux_

- Daniel, s'il vous plait…

_ Que dalle mon pote, tu vas attendre encore quelques heures…_

_ C'est obligé, il passe beaucoup trop de temps à l'infirmerie…_

- Bon ça suffit maintenant tous les deux ! Carter, arrêtez un peu, oui le doc et Dannyboy, c'est une affaire conclue depuis belle lurette…

- Hey, protesta ce dernier.

_ Je le savais, je le savais !_

- Et vous là ! grogna-t-il en pointant l'archéologue du doigt. Vous allez me dire ce que vous avez trouvé sur cette tablette ou je parle de ce que vous avez fait avec le doc sur ce bureau et là contre la porte, sans parler de…

- Ok, ok, c'est bon.

_ hou ça à l'air chaud !_

- Carter, ça commence à bien faire ! Daniel cette traduction, ça vient oui, je vais péter un câble moi si je reste une minute de plus comme ça !

_ Comme si c'était pas déjà fait depuis longtemps !_

- Daniel, je vous jure que vous allez finir en pièces si vous ne…

Il s'affala sur la chaise et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il n'en pouvait de ce don, il en avait profité un peu au début quand personne ne savait mais maintenant ils le faisaient tous tourner en bourrique, ses amis les plus proches, les sauvages, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était ! Devant son air désespéré, Sam encouragea Daniel à cesser son petit jeu d'un mouvement de tête.

- Ok, bon, c'est tout simple, il suffit de retourner sur la planète et que vous refassiez la même chose avec la plante, les effets devraient disparaître.

- Tout ça pour ça ??? Je file dans le bureau d'Hammond, habillez-vous on part le plus tôt possible.

Sur P7S832, L'équipe était retournée près des ruines qu'ils avaient étudié la veille.

- Vous êtes sûr de vous Daniel je n'ai pas envie que ça empire mon truc !

- Oui, oui je suis sûr _ Enfin je crois._

- Rhaaa Daniel !

- Allez-y mon colonel, de toute façon, vous ne pourrez pas entendre plus de pensées.

- Mouais, répondit-il suspicieux, en même temps, c'est ça ou le démantèlement de SG1, ces deux là, j'ai envie d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre !

- Je suis sûr de ma traduction enchaîna Daniel sans sourciller « La plante, une fois te donneras, deux fois tu le rendras », c'est clair, vous avez respiré la plante, vous avez eu ce don, vous la respirez de nouveau, vous rendez le don ! Et tout redevient comme avant.

- Advienne que pourra, déclara solennellement Jack en portant la fleur à son nez.

Ils baissa sa main quelques instants plus tard, les regarda tour à tour, se fixant un peu plus longuement sur son second.

- Vous pensez là ?

- Oui mon colonel !

- Génial ça à marché, s'exclama-t-il.

- Je vous l'avais dit, j'étais sûr de moi, répondit fièrement l'archéologue.

- Excellente nouvelle, ça veut dire qu'on peut rentrer chez nous ce soir, ça va être ta fête Sam !

Sam écarquilla les yeux et rougit violemment.

- Mon colonel ! rugit Sam.

Teal'c et Daniel se figèrent quelques instant, puis ce dernier éclata de rire.

- Vous avez dit quoi Jack ?

- Bin, ça va être chaud ce soir avec Sam quoi, la première fois en dehors de la base, je vais la faire crier, vous pensez bien !

Sam manqua de s'étouffer et vira un peu plus à l'écarlate.

- Mais bordel mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, Daniel qu'est ce que c'est que ce bordel, pourquoi je dis tout ça !

- Alors comme ça, vous deux… il dodelina de la tête d'un air entendu.

- Bah ouais, hier dans les vestiaires, c'était quelque chose ! DANIEL, VOUS ME TROUVEZ CE QUI CLOCHE TOUT DE SUITE !!! Une seule question et je vous aplatis comme une crêpe, je vais plus loin pour éviter de dire d'autres conneries, le premier de vous deux qui m'approche à moins de 50m, signe son arrêt de mort, EST CE QUE C'EST CLAIR ???

Une demi-heure plus tard, Sam vint le rejoindre au bord de la rivière.

- Sam je suis désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe avec cette foutue plante mais…

- On a trouvé, mon colonel, la phrase traduite est à double sens. « La plante, une fois te donneras, deux fois tu le rendras ». En la humant de nouveau vous vous êtes bien débarrassé de votre « don » mais…

- Mais quoi bordel ! Arrêtez un peu de tourner autour du pot ! Puis face à son regard blessé, il ajouta, je suis désolé Carter, je ne le fais pas exprès.

- Je sais, donc la phrase avait un double sens, « deux fois tu le rendras », on pense que vous allez dire tout ce que vous pensez sans pouvoir vous retenir le double du temps pendant lequel vous avez entendu les pensées des autres, c'est à dire 72h.

A 500m de là, Daniel et Teal'c étudiaient les ruines, profitant de ce délai supplémentaire pour avancer dans leurs travaux. Lorsqu'ils entendirent au loin Jack pousser un hurlement rugissant.

- DANIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL

- Je crois qu'O'Neill vous tient pour responsable Daniel Jackson.

- Oh oh !

THE END !

A Satine qui m'a mis, je ne sais combien de fois (et je veux surtout pas savoir le chiffre) la chanson Row row dans la tête, qu'est ce qu'on dit… on dit merci Satine !

Ah oui, je veux bien un p'tit com' aussi !


End file.
